Heart
by Nicole1
Summary: Obidala one shot: set early in the clone wars, they crash land on a planet and ObiWan finds out about something called Christmas for the purpose of this fic Christmas exists in the star wars universe fluffy fic, with some banter :


**Heart**

_A/N: I have no idea if they celebrate Christmas anywhere in the Star Wars universe...but for the purpose of this fic they do :)_

_my first Obidala fic :) hope you like it :)_

"Padme! Are you alright?" Obi-Wan lifted a piece of debris off the senators back. He almost cried out in relief when her eyelids fluttered open and she began coughing.

"Obi-Wan," her voice was weak, but somehow strong at the same time. "What happened?"

He helped her sit up. Her long hair had fallen out of its bun and was framing the sides of her face. It looked lovely. The Jedi Master silently chastised himself for wanting to caress her bruised cheek. Thoughts like those were getting harder and harder to ignore whenever he was near her.

"We crashed Senator," he said matter-of-factly.

She managed a glare. "I can see that Master Kenobi."

"Yes, of course you can," he smirked. "To be more specific, we were shot down. I'm not nearly as good a pilot as my padawan I must confess."

She laughed softly.

Obi-Wan had been charged with escorting Senator Amidala to a secret meeting with Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu, along with a few other select Senators. They had been attacked halfway there, he hadn't been quite fast enough to avoid the canon fire of the strange ship that had fired upon them. The Jedi, had however, managed to crash land them on a planet with a breathable atmosphere. That was something.

"Here, let me help you."

To his surprise she took his hand and allowed him to haul her to her feet. Her soft, blue gown was covered in dirt and ripped in several spots. But he didn't see any blood, and she was steady.

"It appears we got lucky. You only managed to destroy the ship. We got out intact." Now it was her turn to smirk and his to laugh.

"It is my pleasure to serve m'lady."

"Of course."

"I was able to send a distress call as we were...falling. Help is on the way, I'm afraid it will be awhile though. The better part of a day."

"And what a day it is," she sighed.

"Beg your pardon?"

"It's nothing, just on Naboo, today is a special day."

He waited for her to continue, when she didn't he suggested, "I think we should gather all the food, water, and blankets and head for that cave," he pointed out the open door to the west.

"How did you know it was there?" She seemed impressed.

"Jedi secrets."

"I see. So you scanned the planet on the way down."

"Yes."

She shook her head and smiled. "It will provide shelter and protection from those nasty winds, it's getting dusty in here."

"Sandstorm, mild one, but I fear it might get worse. This ship won't offer much in the way of protection. "

"We can also hide from our attackers."

"Didn't I mention, I shot them down as well," he said while gathering supplies.

"No, you neglected to mention that detail," she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

They stepped out into the harsh winds that were beating against the tiny vessel. It was a desert planet, nothing much to see but sand and hills. Not that you could see much anyway with the sand constantly blowing in your face. The storm wasn't that bad, but it was enough to make the short journey very unpleasant. They both sighed in relief when they made it to the cave.

Obi-Wan shook the sand out of his hair and watched Padme do the same out of the corner of his eye. She never ceased to amaze him. Padme Amidala was the bravest and strongest woman he'd ever met. He was proud to call her his friend. Since the start of the war a few months ago, he'd had very little contact with her. It had been one battle after another. Obi-Wan had to admit, he'd been glad to accept this mission. It was good to see her again.

Anakin had been more than a little miffed that the senator had requested him for this assignment. His Padawan had never completely gotten over his crush on Padme. Something had happened on Naboo when Anakin had been assigned to protect her. Obi-Wan had a feeling Padme had rejected his advances, but he'd never pressed for details.

"Shall we make the best of this Obi-Wan," she grinned.

"I think we should Padme," he grinned back.

He took the blankets they had brought and laid them out on the softest ground he could find. Padme set the rations in the center and they both sat across from each other.

"Despite the situation, it is good to see you again Obi-Wan."

"The feeling is mutual."

She was quiet for several moments. "Obi-Wan, you know how I said today was a special day on Naboo."

"Yes."

"Today is a holiday for us. We celebrate something called Christmas."

Obi-Wan listened attentively as she explained about trees, gift giving, and feasts. He was most intrigued by the idea of the colored lights. He closed his eyes and could almost see the cities sparkling with colors."

"I would love to see that," he mused.

"Perhaps next year you can."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Obi-Wan, you are always welcome."

He felt his heart do a little flip, but kept his face passive. "Thank you, Padme."

She moved closer so that they were sitting side by side.

"Cold?"

"No." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. She smiled in a most unprofessional manner and he smiled back. Then he remembered that he was a Jedi Master and reigned in his emotions.

"The reason I told you all of that is because of this." She pulled out a box, wrapped in green paper from a pocket in her dress. "I got you a present."

"You did?" He couldn't keep the shock out of his normally controlled voice.

"Don't sound so surprised. You are...very important to me. You have become one of my closest friends over the years."

"You are one of my closest friends as well."

He took the gift and slowly unwrapped it. Inside lay a small piece of light blue cloth that had the words "Thinking of you always" embroidered on it.

"It's from the outfit I wore the day we first met on Tatooine. When I was just Padme." She looked away for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. " It's so that you know you are never alone. When you are out there fighting for this galaxy, know that someone is always thinking of you."

His throat felt tight. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

"I know Jedi don't really keep material possessions, so I thought this.."

"It's perfect. I'll keep it with me at all times. I just wish I had something to give you."

"You just stay alive. That's all the gift I need. I hate not knowing if you are safe."

"I'll do my best to contact you whenever possible."

"I know you will...and do."

She leaned against him, Obi-Wan smiled and allowed himself to forget his duty for a short while. This Christmas thing was rather nice.

"I know this might be out of line, but there is no one I'd rather spend Christmas with than you Obi-Wan. When the war is over I would like to spend many more in your company."

He swallowed. They had been doing this dance for years. Never quite crossing the line between friendship and something more. He'd thought about it many times. Wondering if he had chosen the wrong path. The force kept leading them back to each other. Right now it was telling him to speak with his heart.

"I would like that Padme. But the war.."

"I know. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," he rested his chin on the top of her head.

They cuddled together, enjoying each others warmth and touch. Obi-Wan was actually sad to hear their rescue approaching.

They both boarded the vessel that would take them back to their duties. Padme smiled at him from her seat. He held up her gift and smiled back. She watched as he put it in his tunic pocket, right above his heart.

**feedback is always loved, this was unbetaed for please forgive any grammatical errors**


End file.
